


Soft and Sweet

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: With the pandemic still raging on, you were going crazy from isolation. Thankfully, your friend just got discharged from his enlistment and offered his place.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Soft and Sweet

The days seemed to pass by right in front of your eyes the longer this pandemic went on. Thankfully, with the election over and you being very careful any time you had to go out, your friend offered their place in Seoul. So after getting back your negative test, you jumped on a plane and began your trip to South Korea. After landing, you were put into your mandatory two week quarantine.

But once that was over and everything was cleared, you packed up and were off.

~~~~~

You had texted him to give him a head’s up but Hakyeon said he has a few meetings but will be back in the afternoon.

After punching in the code and toeing off your shoes, you plop down on the couch. Pulling out your phone, you end up scrolling on various apps for a while.

At some point you must have fallen asleep, because you woke to the sound of soft clinking. Lifting your head, you see Hakyeon pouring a cup of tea

“Hey,” you say as you sit up and stretch.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” He leans against the counter as he blows to cool the drink before taking a sip. You shake your head, “Nah, you’re good. How did your meeting go?”

He sighs, “Tedious as always, but I believe we’ve settle on a concept for a solo album.”

“Really?”

Hakyeon nods as he moves to join you on the couch. You open your arms, enveloping him as he sits. He settles against your chest as you lay back into the pillows, revelling in the touch of another human.

“Yeah,” he says after a moment, “I’m excited, but it’s going to be weird without the guys. I know I did that fan meeting concert before enlisting, but this. This is the whole package.”

You give him a reassuring squeeze, “You can do it. The weirdness will pass. And I bet they will show up to support you if they can. Each in their own little way.”

You can feel him smile more than see it. After a while, you feel him take a deep relaxed breath before he mumbles out, “I’m glad you were able to come.”

“Me too. I can’t wait until this pandemic is over so then we hang out more and I don’t have to account for extra weeks.”

You both chuckle at that, but it isn’t long before the comfortable silence takes over once again. Before you know it, the warmth from cuddling soothes you both back to sleep there on the couch, just happy to be in each presence once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't travel during the pandemic, especially if you're an American at the time of posting this.


End file.
